IT HURTS
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Respuesta al reto Música que Inspira, de la Sociedad del Sharingan Plateado. Ese hombre, ese ser peli plateado que tanto amaba, ahora la lastimaba de la peor manera ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué dolia tanto? Aun así, ella no podia dejar de amarlo, no era tan simple como él se lo estaba haciendo ver.
1. Chapter 1

El two-shot aquí presentado pertenece al reto Música Que Inspira, de la Sociedad del Sharingan Plateado, la cual busca más miembros.

La cancion en la que me inspire la mega amo, se llama It Hurts, del grupo coreano 2NE1. Aun cuando escucho esta cancion quiero llorar, no se si es por la cancion o por el pastel que sale ahi. Quiero un pastel asi. Bueno me fui por la tanjente, espero que disfruten de este fic asi como yo disfrute escribirlo.

Naruto no me pertenece, solo este fic que escribo sin ningún fin lucrativo más que el de entretener.

* * *

 _ **DUELE**_

 _ **Tú, usas los zapatos que te di y caminas por la calles junto a ella como si no pasara nada, la besas te echas la colonia que yo te di y la abrazas.**_

El café de siempre, donde trabajo como mesera. Bastante común y corriente, como yo. El lugar donde te conocí, en donde llamaste mi atención por leer ese pequeño libro naranja, lectura pervertida, según mis amigas y compañeras.

Todavía recuerdo esa mirada tuya risueña al acercarme a tomar tu pedido, esa mirada tan intensa que sentía desnudaba mi alma. En esa misma mesa en donde me invitaste a salir. Ahora esa mesa la ocupas con otra mujer ¿Por qué eres tan cruel Kakashi?

Desde la barra de pedidos puedo oler ese perfume que te regale el día de tu cumpleaños. Dijiste que lo usarías solo cuando saldrías conmigo y creí cada una de esas palabras, pero ahora lo usas con ella, la abrazas a ella, la besas a ella. Todo frente a mi ¿Tan poca cosa fui en tu vida?

 _ **Probablemente**_ _**repetirás**_ _**esas**_ _**promesas**_ _**que**_ _**me**_ _**hiciste,**_ _**con**_ _**ella.**_

Probablemente eso estás haciendo, ¿Eres de esos hombres que van engañando a chicas ingenuas? Algo me dice que no es así, que solo fui yo tu víctima, pues a ella la vez diferente. La tocas diferente. Me duele tanto el corazón.

 _ **Parece que ya se nos hizo tarde tu amor se ha acabado por favor, por lo menos no digas nada, realmente nos amábamos, ¿No puede volver a ser todo igual?**_

Añoro esos momentos Kakashi, Ino me regresa a la realidad de golpe, haciéndome saber con esa mano sobre mi hombro que todo estará bien. Me dice que ella se ocupara de esa mesa, me dice que puedo ir a la cocina para no pasar más tiempo viendo la escena que me carcome las entrañas. Pero no. Soy Hinata Hyuga, ex heredera de la prestigiosa familia Hyuga, portadores de un orgullo e imponencia envidiables y es hora de que sea, aunque solo sea por esta vez, una digna Hyuga. Me trago las lágrimas y continuo de pie, aunque por dentro todo este hecho añicos. Sonrío hacia los demás clientes, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si no estuvieras ahí. Como si no supiera que la estas besando. Y recuerdo sin querer esa primera vez entre tus brazos.

 _ **Esta noche, yo soy la única de nosotros que está sufriendo**_.

Días y noches tratando de descubrir que fue lo que hice mal. Tratando de desenmarañar algo en mí que te molestara para que te alejaras de esa manera ¿Mi pasado? ¿Mi familia? ¿Mi actitud pasiva? Y no hay una respuesta.

 _ **¿Has cambiado? ¿No significo algo más en tu corazón ahora? Cuando, pienso en ti me hace daño, daño, mucho daño.**_

Esas interminables tardes en mi casa, en tu casa, en el parque fueron nada para ti, supongo. Para mí lo fueron todo. Fuiste mi apoyo cuando mi padre por fin me quito de la familia, cuando me alejó de mi hermana y hermano, cuando se negó a darme el fideicomiso que mi madre me había dejado. Estuviste ahí, siempre.

Te observo buscarme con la mirada, algo en mi piensa que quizás solo quizás esto sea producto de una pesadilla y vendrás corriendo hacia mí. Pero solo vuelves tu vista hacia ella para besar sus manos. Kakashi ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Un cliente pide mi atención, joven tez blanca como la mía, ojos negros igual a su cabello. Me sorprendo, pues se de quien se trata. Itachi Uchiha. Que al reconocerme se pone de pie y me abraza con nostalgia, gesto que imito, pues es de los pocos amigos que tenía cuando pertenecía a esa absurda aristocracia. Me separo de él y por un ínfimo momento me olvido que mesas atrás un hombre me está rompiendo el corazón.

Él pregunta sobre mi tiempo perdido en la alta alcurnia y desvío mi mirada, pues ese tema no es de mi agrado. Adivina mis pensamientos y agradezco que pregunte por el trabajo. Contesto cortésmente sus preguntas hasta que el sonido de un vaso rompiéndose llama mi atención. Justamente en tu mesa fue el origen del sonido. Parecías molesto y la chica que te acompaña estaba un tanto sorprendida y asustada. Ino recoge los cristales rotos y remplaza el vaso con una disculpa cargada de coraje. Sabes, tienes suerte de que Ino no te envenene por lo que me estás haciendo, sabe que me enfadaría con ella.

Itachi llama mi atención de nuevo, dice que tiene que irse, cosas de trabajo, pero me deja su tarjeta, junto con un beso en mi mejilla. Despido a un buen amigo.

 _ **Ves mis lágrimas como si no pasara nada continuas hablando tranquilamente, otra vez.**_ _**Me hablas cruelmente y me dices que no podrías negarlo que no tienes ningún remordimiento y que esto no te afecta.**_

Siento una presencia a mis espaldas, pues aun veo por donde Itachi se ha marchado, al virarme veo que eres tú. Trato de tranquilizar a mi desbocado corazón, de que mis piernas no me traicionen y decidan caer. Así me pones Hatake Kakashi. Veo que hoy estas más apuesto que de costumbre, se ve que hoy te esmeraste en tu arreglo personal ¿Tanto la amas? Esos jeans azules van perfectos con esa camisa negra ajustada.

No se dé dónde pero mi orgullo y amor propio salen a flote, por primera vez en muchos años.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señor?- Pregunto lo más respetuosamente posible, recordándome que ahora eres un cliente más y yo una simple mesera de cafetería.

Siento que te tensas, como si quisieras decirme tantas cosas. Pero decides la vía más fácil, lastimarme.

-Mi novia y yo estábamos esperando el postre pero tal parece que su compañera se perdió y usted estaba _muy ocupada_ con el otro cliente. Así que nos cansamos de esperar. Queremos la cuenta.- ¿Esa es tú voz? ¿Fría, dura y áspera? No te reconozco.

\- Mil disculpas. Aquí cada cliente _es importante_. En seguida traigo su cuenta.- No, no me dejaría lastimar más. Ya sufrí demasiado. Ya no puedo más.

Paso a un lado tuyo, poniendo distancia prudente, pues veo que tu chica nos mira, pero tal parece que a ti eso no te interesa ya que sujetas mi antebrazo con fuerza. Al voltear a verte para buscar alguna explicación te veo con el ceño fruncido ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

\- Por favor suélteme.- Mi piel quema, pero no por lo fuerte que me estas sujetando, sino porque mi piel tiene memoria. Cada fibra de mi ser reacciona a tus manos, pues la reconocen como su dueño. Porque aunque me duela admitirlo, aun te pertenezco Kakashi.

-¿Quién era Hinata?- Cuestionas, sin ningún derecho. En tu voz noto furia incontrolable. Pero no Kakashi, ya no me doblegaras, por más que te amé.

\- Su cuenta señor.- Ino a mi rescate. Sueltas mi brazo y por mas masoquistas que se escuche, lo extraño.

Tomas la pequeña nota, pagas ahí mismo y te marchas.

 _ **¿Es muy tarde para volver a empezar? ¿Acaso nuestro amor se acabó? Si esta es una mentira, por favor dime que no lo es, puedo ser una mejor chica ahora, creí que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver**_.

El negocio a cerrado, tengo que prepararme para dejar todo listo mañana, a pesar de ser sábado no hubo gente en la cafetería, el día siguiente domingo y el lunes la rutina de universidad-trabajo. Menos mal que el dueño decidió cerrar temprano, así hay tiempo para pensar lo que paso en este día y solo puedo llegar a la conclusión de que fue un asco. Por una parte feliz de verte, por otra parte con el corazón extirpado y hecho añicos en una licuadora por verte ahí, con ella siendo devorada por tus labios.

¿Qué me falto para estar a tu altura Kakashi? ¿Más alta? ¿Más baja? ¿Más carácter? ¿Más disponibilidad? Tú siempre me decías que era perfecta, que no necesitaba cambiar. Que bien me mentiste e ilusionaste. Eres muy bueno en eso.

Llego a mi edificio de departamentos y lo que veo en la entrada me hace detenerme abruptamente ¿Qué haces afuera del edificio? Me acerco, lentamente pues no quiero ilusionarme y creer que me estabas esperando. Justo cuando voy a pasarte de largo, me llamas.

 _ **Esta noche soy la única que sufre ¿Has cambiado? ¿No significo algo más en tu corazón ahora? Cuando, pienso en tí, me hace daño, daño, mucho daño.**_

-¿Quién era él Hinata? ¿Porque te saludo de esa manera?- A pesar de que esta vez tu voz era más suave no dejaba de ser demandante. Y yo no entendía porque jugabas de esta manera conmigo. Quiero llorar.

-Te responderé solo por cortesía Kakashi. Pero será la única vez. Es un viejo amigo. Su familia y mi familia tiene negocios en común, eso es todo.- Ni siquiera quise mirarte, pero sabía que tú lo hacías. Me dispongo a seguir mi camino pero de nuevo tu voz me detiene.

-Hmn, a un amigo no se le saluda así, con abrazo y beso en la mejilla.- Soltaste eso con veneno ¿Crees que soy una cualquiera? ¿Pensé que me conocías? Duele saber que no es así.

\- Ese no es tu problema, en todo caso es mío. Tu y yo ya no somos nada y sin mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien de un día para otro dijo "se acabó". Es muy mi placer si decido rehacer mi vida y con quien. Te lo dije, solo por esta vez contestaré, para la próxima te ignorare. Además, has sido tu quien sin ningún miramiento ha llevado a su chica a donde trabaja su ex chica a tan solo cuatro días de haberla dejado. Has sido tu quien me ha restregado en la cara que no me necesitas, has sido tu quien dejo de amarme.- Sabia que eso ultimo no debí decirlo. Pues me evidencie que aun muero por ti.

Vi ilusión en tus ojos, vi como tus manos querían hacer algo, vi tus músculos tensionarse ante mis últimas palabras, pero al final no hiciste nada. Solo diste media vuelta y me dejaste ahí, otra vez sola. Como hace cuatro días.

 _ **Ya no eres el mismo de antes. Porque al "tú de antes" al que yo amaba y el "tú de ahora" son tan diferentes ¿Estas conmovido? Sólo me puse de pie y lloré, viéndote desaparecer a la distancia.**_

¿Quién era ese hombre que me estaba dejando? No era el chico dulce y atento que yo conocí, no era aquel que entre sábanas blancas me hacía el amor y me juraba cuidarme y protegerme. Aquel que me celaba hasta del viento que rozaba mi piel. No era ese chico que por las mañanas me despertaba con un desayuno casi quemado. Que en susurros me decía cuanto me amaba. Este chico que me está matando lentamente no lo conozco.

 _ **No hay forma, no puedo aceptar que ya no eres más mi chico ¿Cambiaste? ¿No puedes volver? ¿Realmente cambiaste? ¿No puedes volver? Oh, ¿Es este el final? ¿No significo algo más en tu corazón ahora? Cuando pienso en tí Me hace daño, daño, mucho daño.**_

Subo a tropezones por la escalera, mis lágrimas no me permiten ver bien, ¿Así acabara todo? Abro mi departamento y solo al cerrarlo y asegurarlo puedo llorar nuevamente a todo pulmón. Como cuando perdí a mi madre, como cuando me alegaron de mi hermana y de mi hermano. Me dueles Kakashi, no te imaginas cuánto. Quiero terminar con esta pesadilla, pero lo peor de todo es que nunca cambiaría el hecho de haberte conocido, de haberte amado y de haberme entregado a ti. Aunque me duelas tanto.

Mientras tanto, a unas calles del edificio departamental de donde vive Hinata, un peliplateado caminaba a paso apresurado. Quería entrar a la regadera y quitarse el aroma de esa chica. Lavarse los dientes, usar enjuague bucal e hilo dental para que no hubiera rastros de su sabor. Lo necesitaba a la voz de ya. Pero una llamada a su celular detiene sus planes. Bufa con odio puro al reconocer el número. Solo da la opción de contestar llamada y pega el aparato a su oído.

 _-Espero que estés cumpliendo con tu parte Hatake. Aléjate de mi hija. La quiero de vuelta y si sabes lo que es mejor para ella_ _sabrás que es lo correcto dejarla en paz.- La imponente voz de Hiashi Hyuga se escuchaba sin usar el alta voz._

-Esto lo hago por ella. Para que se le devuelva lo que por derecho le pertenece. Porque la he visto sufrir y llorar _noche tras noche_. Solo por ella hago todo esto.- Aunque al principio quería sonar decidido las últimas palabras salieron en un susurro.

 _-Lo mejor para ella es regresar a casa con los suyos y desposarse con alguien de su nivel. Eso es lo mejor._

-¡Eso no formaba parte del trato Hiashi!- Bramó furioso Kakashi casi rompiendo el celular con su mano por el coraje y la rabia que sentía.- Lo de hoy fue obra suya ¿verdad? La visita del Uchiha.- Empezó a ver como había actuado ese hombre, padre de la mujer que tanto amaba.

 _-Él es lo mejor para mi hija, así que aléjate._

Y sin esperar más la llamada se terminó. Mientras Kakashi maldecía el haberse dejado convencer por ese hombre el dejar a la única mujer que ha amado en toda su miserable vida.

-¿Que he hecho? Hinata.- Llevo sus manos al cabello estirándolos de manera desesperada.

* * *

Bueno si han llegado hasta aquí espero les haya gustado. Querida sociedad, reto cumplido. Tratare de escribir los que tengo pendientes. Queridos lectores espero ser merecedora de algún comentario.


	2. Chanderier

Me disculpo por la tardanza, se que no tengo perdon de dios, cambie el formato de escritura del anterior capitilo, ni idea del porque, solo queria hacerlo diferente. Bueno los dejo leer, pues ya los hice esperar mucho.

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic que publico sin ningun fin de lucro.

 _Letra cursiva= llamadas telefonicas._

* * *

 **Chanderier**

* * *

La mansión Hyuga estaba atiborrada de gente en todas partes, pues la segunda hija de Hiashi Hyuga cumplía la mayoría de edad. Para esto se llevó a cabo la gran celebración en los terrenos de dicha familia. Más aun con el "regreso" de la heredera de dicho clan. Según la familia regresaba de un viaje de estudios en el extranjero. Nada más falso ¿Pero cómo decir que en realidad la consideraban tan inferior para el puesto que la echaron de su hogar? ¡Eso jamás! ¡Que escandalo se desataría! 

Gente por aquí y por allá, todos de familia acaudalada o posición política respetable. Nadie fuera de lugar en semejante mansión. La comida sobraba, al igual que el licor. Había de todo tipo de bebidas embriagantes, desde lo más fino hasta lo más clásico. 

Solo una persona en ese momento se sentía como langosta en una olla de presión. La heredera del clan Hyuga. Con una bebida extraña en la mano saludaba cordialmente a todo aquel que se le acercaba, con buenas o malas intenciones. Miraba extrañada su bebida, ella no recordaba que el licor le gustara, pero desde que regreso a ese lugar cada vez se hacía más frecuente verla con alguna de esas bebidas en sus manos. Más aun en fiestas y reuniones. 

Entraba hacia el gran salón, pues ya se estaba aburriendo de andar por los jardines de su "hogar", ese lugar no podría llamarlo así. Extrañaba tanto su modesto departamento y su antiguo trabajo en la cafetería, al menos aun podía platicar con Ino de vez en cuando. Se arrepentía de haber regresado ahí, pero todo fue debido a que su padre la encontró en un momento tan vulnerable después de la ruptura con Kakashi. Soltó un sonoro suspiro de solo recordar esos momentos, aun dolía como el infierno. Así que debido a eso y queriendo encontrar un poco de apoyo en su familia regresó, fatal error el que cometió, pues su padre apenas y le hablaba, su hermana pasaba de ella cual mueble viejo, el único en estar con ella algunos momentos era su primo, pero tenía tanta carga de trabajo que apenas y podían platicar por un par de horas a la semana. 

Apuro su trago para tomar otra copa de una charola que era sostenida por un mesero que pasaba ofreciendo bebidas y aperitivos. Una presencia a su espalda la puso en alerta pero siguió como hasta esos momentos, impasible. 

-Buenas noches Hinata-sama. Veo que la está pasando muy bien. Aunque sea solo acompañada de esa copa.- Hideki, uno de los ancianos del clan Hyuga, de los primeros en proponer su expulsión y era evidente que aún no la quería ahí. 

-Hideki-sama ¿A qué se debe el honor de su compañía? ¿No ha encontrado otra víctima para molestar?- Hinata a un de espaldas a él tomaba de su copa a sorbos ligeros pero constantes. 

-Nadie tan divertido como usted. Además su padre me mandó llamarla para pedirle el "favor" de hacerle compañía al hijo mayor de Fugaku. Ya sabe, es lo que se espera de usted de todos modos.- Soltó venenoso el hombre de arrugas en las arrugas. 

-¿Lo que se espera de mí?- Hinata volteo hacia el anciano enarcando una ceja. Su elegante vestido de color blanco corte imperial ondeo ligeramente. 

-Hinata-sama ¿No me diga que no sabe las verdaderas razones del porque su padre la trajo de vuelta a la mansión? ¿Cree que de la nada su amor por la hija mayor regreso? Permítame sacarla de su ilusión. Poder. Eso es lo que buscamos y desafortunadamente solo lo podremos conseguir con los Uchiha de nuestro lado. Para eso que mejor que un matrimonio con Itachi-dono. No creo que haya mejor oportunidad que esta para que su posición mejore.- El hombre se regocijo al ver la expresión facial de la heredera. 

Hinata sabía que algo tramaban en el clan, pero no pensó que fueran a caer tan bajo al querer tratarla como mercancía de intercambio. Hiashi Hyuga bien que sabía mover sus cartas. Amaba a ese hombre por ser eso, su progenitor, pero esa sería la última humillación que sufriría, como dijo su amiga Ino, siempre podía volver sus pasos, pues era de sabios rectificar el camino para no perderse. 

-Hideki-sama ¿Podría decirle a mi padre que en unos momentos acataré su orden? Comprenderá que tengo que estar presentable para los Uchiha.- Termino su trago la oji perla y dejo abandonada su compa en una mesa cercana mientras miraba al anciano de manera altiva. Orgullo Hyuga puro, pues no la pisotearían nunca más. 

En anciano aunque inconforme con la "orden" dada por la heredera la acató de inmediato. Mientras Hinata subía las escaleras de la mansión a su cuarto. 

Dentro de esta, tomo su celular y marco a su fiel amiga mientras que sacaba una maleta grande del armario ¿De verdad pensaba su padre que cooperaría así como así? Por supuesto que no, gracias a él maduro enfrentando las adversidades a donde él la orillo ¡Que se jodieran todos los Hyugas con sus sueños y ansias de poder! 

-Ino, lo siento sé que no son horas pero necesito saber si me acogerlas unos días en tu casa. Tenías razón, esto no va a funcionar. Si, lo siento. Tenías razón ¿es lo que querías escuchar? ¿Estás de fiesta o algo así? Se escucha mucho ruido al otro lado de la línea. Ino, no puedo ir allá con maleta y todo. Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.- Colgó con un puchero en su rostro algo infantil. En veinte minutos la maleta estaba hecha. Y por supuesto que se llevaría el auto. Que lo pusiera directamente a su nombre no lo había echo solo por encaprichamiento. Fue una medida que esperaba no tomar. 

La mansión contaba con varias salidas de emergencia y entre tanto ajetreo nadie se dio cuenta que la heredera hacia fuga de la fiesta. No se despidió de nadie pies bien sabía que ahí no tenía familia. Subió la maleta a su auto y se encamino al antro que Ino que había dicho. Su amiga no tenía remedio. 

A los pocos minutos entrego las llaves al ballet parking y de inmediato le dieron entrada. En esos momentos no podía sentir pena por la gente que se encontraba tras la cadena, el ser Hyuga le facilitaba esas cosas. 

En ese mismo lugar pero con diferentes personas.

-Obito, en serio no quiero estar aquí sabes que estos lugares me desagradan.- Farfullaba un peli plata sentado de manera desganada con una vaso de whisky en la mano sentado de cualquier manera en una silla del antro. 

-Necesitabas otro aire, ya me canse de verte todos los días encerrado en tu departamento lamiéndote las heridas auto infringidas.- Contestaba un hombre sentado a un lado de él con otro vaso del mismo contenido en la mano. Cabello negro carbón al igual que sus ojos. 

-Prefiero estar en mi habitación que en un lugar lleno de gente alcohólica y fumadora bailando sin ton ni son. No hay nada aquí que pueda distraerme.- Viendo el lugar sin mucho interés. 

-¡Por Dios! Aunque sea ve para criticar a los demás. Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar viendo el techo de tu casa.- Zapeó ligeramente al peli plata que solo se sobo la cabeza mientras trataba de poner una mirada amenazante. 

Mientras tanto Hinata buscaba a su amiga Ino, subió las escaleras del lugar para poder ver la parte de abajo y tratar de ubicarla. 

En la pista de baile logro distinguir la cabellera rubia de su amiga que al sentir una mirada levanto su rostro de la pista de baile y encontró a su amiga Hinata tratando de hacer señales con sus brazos para que la viera. Hinata le sonrió y apunto hacia la barra, mientras esperaba a su amiga pidió un trago suave. Se recordó que ya había tomado en la fiesta pero lo ignoro. Últimamente el alcohol la dominaba, pero creía no tener un problema, solo era el estrés. 

-¡Hinata! Cariño, que bueno que saliste de esa jaula. Te lo advertí, te dije que algo pasaría si regresabas a ese sitio ¿Que te hicieron esos Hyugas?- Ino se columpio de Hinata al cuello, su bebida casi se derramaba y miro mal a Ino. 

-Por el momento no quiero hablar de eso, por favor.- De un solo trago apuro la bebida terminándola. Ino sintió en sus fosas nasales el aliento alcohólica de su amiga. Ella jamás tomaba, vamos ni siquiera la sidra le gustaba y ahora su amiga tenía aliento alcohólico. 

-Hinata ¿Cuánto has tomado querida?- Con el ceño fruncido la miro acusatoriamente. 

Hinata la miro como si a Ino le hubieran salido dos cabezas. No había tomado tanto como para que Ino la viera así. Vamos, ella entre semana varias veces ingería alcohol sin ningún problema. 

-No lo suficiente como para que me mires así - Ino, en serio, he tenido un muy mal día, necesito esto para relajarme.- Hinata vio la pista de baile y sintió ganas de des estresarse ahí también. Pidió otra bebida al barman y arrastro a Ino que no tuvo tiempo de objetar. 

Obito había creído ver una cabellera azulina muy conocida, pero seguramente alucinaba, ella tendría que estar en esos momentos acompañando a su hermana en la fiesta. Pero al verla bajar por las escaleras inmediatamente enderezó su postura. Kakashi aun miraba hacia la nada en particular así que no había notado la reacción de Obito. 

El azabache enarco una ceja al verla con un trago en la mano y jalando a una rubia hacía la pista de baile. Definitivamente esa no era Hinata ¿tomando y bailando en un lugar así? 

Kakashi volteo a ver a su amigo para apurarlo en irse de ahí, ya se había hartado. Un par de mujeres se habían acercado a ellos pero inmediatamente antes de que Obito hablara él les decía que estaban esperando a alguien y las chicas se iban de ahí más que desilusionadas. 

Al ver a su amigo tan ensimismado observando hacia una dirección fija la curiosidad nació en él y guiándose por la mirada de su amigo fijo su vista en ese lugar. 

En cuanto la observo, su corazón empezó a retumbar en su caja torácica tan fuerte que los oídos querían estallarle. Su Hinata estaba frente a él con su amiga Ino. Desde lo pasado en la cafetería donde trabajaba y el edificio donde vivía no la había vuelto a ver, trato de llamarla varias veces pero al parecer había cambiado su número telefónico y cuando iba a su dirección inmediatamente algún guardia Hyuga salía a despacharlo, no siempre con muy buenos modos. 

Kami, se había apiadado de su dolor y le había mandado a Hinata frente a él para que tratara de solucionar sus problemas, quizás era una oportunidad que no se volvería a repetir. 

Se levantó de la mesa en donde estaba para ir directo hacia ella pero la mano de Obito sujetando su brazo lo detuvo. Volteo hacia él de malos modos para tratar de escarmentarlo y que lo soltara. 

-Kakashi. Piensa bien antes de actuar.- Le aconsejo su amigo. Lo entendía, si él estuviera en la misma posición estuviera haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Pero tampoco quería verlo sufrir más. 

-Necesito hacerlo ahora.- Soltó su agarre y a pasos torpes debido a la cantidad de gente, trataba de llegar hacia ella. 

Hinata debido al alcohol estaba totalmente desinhibida, bailaba y reía de manera desenfrenada. Ino se había alejado un poco pues su nuevo novio había llegado y necesitaban privacidad. Mientras la oji perla bailaba sola, pero lo por mucho tiempo pues un chico de cabellera negra y ojos verdes se había acercado ella, había visto que la chica llevaba varias copas de más, lo que le facilitaba la seducción. 

-Guapa ¿Porque tan sola? Tan bella dama no debería estar así. Permítame acompañarla.- Le dijo el sujeto mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él. 

Hinata ya bajo los efectos del alcohol se dejaba como muñequita de trapo. Algo le decía que eso estaba mal, que debería parar y alejarse de él, pero ya estaba tan mareada que apoyo un poco su cabeza en el hombre frente a él para sostenerse. El individuo aprovecho y la pego a él mientras la mano de la cintura bajaba hacia su glúteo, fue cuando ella reacciono y apoyo sus manos en el pecho para tratar de alejarlo. El hombre no quería dar su brazo a torcer y aplico fuerza, tanto que empezaba a lastimarla. 

-¡Suélteme ahora!- Medio grito Hinata. 

-¿Porque debería? Es obvio que quieres pasarla bien. Déjame ayudarte con eso.- Intento acercarse a ella para besarle, sino fuera por tremendo jalón que lo separó de golpe y lo tiro al suelo de la pista. 

Hinata, casi cae también si no fuera por el firme agarre en su cintura. Ese hombre en el suelo casi la besaba sino fuera por el salvador que la había defendido, pero no espero encontrarse a Kakashi enfurecido mirando al oji verde. 

-¡Te vuelves acercar a ella y te mato!- La furia en su voz y la frialdad de la misma heló la sangre de todos ahí 

El hombre con el poco orgullo que le quedaba se puso de pie y se alejó de la singular pareja. Hinata mientras tanto casi cae sino es porque el peli plata la sostuvo, mi mirada ónix se suavizo al verla. Mientras ella se sostuvo de manera inconsciente aún más de él, Kakashi inmediatamente percibió el olor a alcohol de la chica. La sostuvo más hacia él y se encaminaron hacia la salida si no fuera por Ino Yamanaka. 

-¿A dónde crees tú que la llevas? Ni creas por un segundo que la llevaras a tu departamento. Ella se va conmigo.- Iba hacía Kakashi la rubia enfurecida, si no fuera porque la chica tambaleo. Genial, una alcoholizada llevándose a una alcohólica. Un chico pálido se acercó hacia la rubia para sostenerla y no callera de bruces al suelo. 

-Ino, no puedes no contigo misma. Deja que se lleve a Hinata. Yo solo puedo contigo, no con las dos.- Sai, novio de la chica le hablaba calmadamente. 

-¡Sai! ¡Se la quiere robar! Él ya le hizo mucho daño. Se la robara, la desnudara, la violara y después le romperá el corazón otra vez. Suficiente tiene Hina con su bendita familia que la quiere casar a la fuerza como para que este hombre venga de nuevo a destrozarla- Les grito Ino a los dos chicos. 

-Ino, sabes donde vivo, donde trabajo y que no le are daño a Hinata. De verdad necesito, hablar con ella. Si algo le pasa, que te aseguró que no, sabrás quien fue y podrás descuartizarme si quieres.- Le hablo también calmadamente Kakashi. Tratando de no imaginar a su Hinata desnuda en su cama. No era momento para eso y viene Ino a poner esas imágenes en su mente. 

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto una cosa. Le dices lo que le tienes que decir e inmediatamente me la regresas.- Amenazo con un dedo hacia Kakashi que se movía hacia dos direcciones pues la rubia veía dos Kakashis ya. 

Asintió y se llevó la oji luna hacia el ballet, pues había visto el comprobante saliendo de su pequeña bolsa de mano. En cuanto lo tuvo la sentó y fue hacia el volante. La chica miraba confundida todo. Creía que había escuchado discutir a Kakashi con Ino, y sentía que estaba en su auto, conducido por el mencionado hombre. Sus ojos empezaron a pesar tanto que solo los dejo caer. 

Mientras Kakashi la miraba dormir en el asiento, se dirigió hacia su hogar, al llegar empezó hacer frío, bajo primero el para ver si Hinata tenía algún abrigo, vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver una maleta ahí. La abrió y trato de solar algo a la chica para taparla, un sweter fue lo primero que hayo e inmediatamente fue a ponérselo encima a la chica. Apenas y pudo abrir y la coloco sobre la cama, de vuelta bajo y subió la maleta de la chica. Solo le quitó los zapatos y la dejo dormir, mañana hablaría con ella y aclararía todo. Se recostó junto a ella y también se dejó vencer por el sueño. 

Al día siguiente un fuerte dolor despertó a la oji perla, se asustó un poco al desconocer el lugar, pero entro en pánico al reconocer el lugar. Kami, esa era la habitación de Kakashi y de golpe todo regreso a su mente. Vio que aun vestía el atuendo de la fiesta y dio un suspiro aliviado. Más aun cuando vio su maleta, pues las pequeñas piedras del vestido se habían encajado en ciertas partes de su piel y dolían. Saco unos pantaloncillos ligeros, ropa interior y una blusa de tiras. Iba a poner el seguro a la puerta si no fuera porque Kakashi entro por ella. Ambos se quedaron viendo en un incómodo silencio, que fue roto por Hinata. 

-¿Por qué estoy aquí y no con Ino? ¿Dónde está ella?- Soltó un tanto brusca pero no había podido evitarlo. 

-Ino estaba en malas condiciones, al igual que tú, el novio de ella no iba a poder con ambas. Además necesitamos hablar- Trato de acercarse pero Hinata se puso de pie inmediatamente, vio que sentía acorralada. 

-No hay nada que hablar.- Dijo ella en tono triste. Una punzada en la cabeza la hizo masajearse las sienes. 

-Mira hay cosas que no sabes y que guarde porque creía que era lo mejor para ti. Pero me equivoque. Puedes tomar un baño si lo deseas, estoy haciendo el desayuno, después de eso solo te pido que me escuches, si no me crees, te juro, de verdad te juro que no volverás a saber de mi.- Le había costado decir eso último, pero lo creía necesario. 

La vio asentir y tomar su ropa para ir al baño, pero antes de adentrarse en el baño se detuvo. 

-Kakashi.- Kakashi volteo a verla al oírlo llamarle.

-Gracias por lo de anoche. Con ese tipo.- Se introdujo al baño sin voltear a verlo.

Kakashi sintió una felicidad infinita cuando ella le dio las gracias, más animado fue a la cocina a terminar el desayuno ligero.

Mientras Hinata tomaba su baño, veía todo en la ducha. Nada había cambiado ahí, como si nunca se hubiera ido, se preguntaba porque Kakashi aún tenía su shampoo favorito y su jabón ¿Lo abriría usado la otra chica, la que llevo al café? Trato de no pensar en eso y terminar de asearse.

Los platos en la mesa estaban listos con el desayuno. Cuando un timbre de celular sonó en la sala. Ahí estaba el bolso que Hinata llevaba anoche. Lo abrió y ahí lo encontró. Iba a dejarlo sonar y que la llamada fuera a buzón, pero al ver _Oto-sama_ escrito en la pantalla contesto, pero sin querer pulso en la pantalla el alta voz.

Hinata se había cambiado y estaba secando su cabello cuando escucho el timbre de su celular, iba a salir del cuarto para ver quién podría ser, quizás era su amiga Ino. Vio a Kakashi tomar su bolso y abrirlo, eso le causo cierto coraje pues él no debería estar husmeando en sus cosas. Cuando vio que iba a dejar el celular en su lugar sonrió inconscientemente pues había pensado mal de él, pero cuando vio una mueca de enfado y contestaba su celular se extrañó.

- _Hinata ¿Dónde demonios se supone que estas? No obedeciste una orden mía. Te quería con Itachi toda la maldita noche ¿Que no puedes hacer nada bien?-_ Hinata sintió un nudo en su estómago, uno muy desagradable.

-Hola Hiashi.- Contesto el peli plata.

- _Hatake ¿Qué demonios haces con mi hija?_

 _-_ Le diré la verdad de nuestro supuesto rompimiento por supuesto. Y me refiero a todo.- Kakashi destilaba odio piro en su voz.

Hinata desconocía que Kakashi y su padre se conocieran y que era eso de lo que él quería contarle. Su cabeza quería dolerle aún más.

- _No me hagas reír ¿De verdad piensas que ella te va a creer? Ella tiene un destino de todos modos. Casarse con ese Uchiha y fortalecer lazos. Solo para eso sirve ella._

-¡Ella no es ningún objeto de intercambio Hiashi! ¡Le contare que me dijiste que si la dejaba por un tiempo le regresarías el dinero y las cosas que dejo su madre para ella! En ningún momento entro Itachi o el supuesto matrimonio en el acuerdo- Hervía del coraje, empezó a caminar de un lado hacia otro.

- _Díselo. No te va a creer. Es muy tonta. Ni siquiera sabe de eso. Dirá que estas mintiendo y regresara a mí. Fuiste un estúpido al creer en mi Hatake. El amor que le tienes a mi hija es tu talón de Aquiles, harías todo por ella. Y porque sé que aun la amas la dejaras de molestar, tú no tienes nada que ofrecerle, eres un pobre diablo con sueldo de abogado de tercera. Jamás podrás darle lo que un Hyuga se merece._

Kakashi ante esas palabras se quedó sin cómo contestar. Si, era verdad, él no tenía nada, no podía darle a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada y que de sobra sabia ella merecía. Pero la amaba tanto que era egoísta y solo la quería para él. Una delicada mano se posó sobre la suya y le quito el celular. Se sorprendió un poco más aun con la mirada de Hinata, no podía leerla.

-Padre. Por favor no me vuelvas a llamar. No después de lo que acabo de escuchar, finge como siempre lo has hecho, que yo no existo. Inventa cualquier cosa, hazme quedar mal frente a tus amistades. Diles que me fui porque soy una mal agradecida. Lo que quieras. Pero no me vuelvas a llamar.- Colgó el teléfono sin esperar contestación y lo apago. Volteó hacia Kakashi y le propino tremendo golpe en la boca del estómago. Kakashi no se lo espero y se dobló del dolor.

-Eso fue por mentirme con esa chica, por lo de mentirme diciendo que no me amabas y por ocultarme lo de mi padre y mi madre ¡Kakashi baka!

El nombrado aun sorprendido levanto su rostro aun con mueca de dolor y apenas y pudo articular palabra.

-¿Lo siento?- No quería que se enterará así pero se enteró que es lo importante.- ¿Te han dicho que te ves muy linda queriendo asesinarme?- Trato de bromear pero las lágrimas de Hinata lo detuvieron.

-¿Porque no me dijiste nada? ¿Tienes una idea del infierno que he tenido que pasar por tu culpa? ¡No! No lo creo ¡Eres un reverendo imbécil!- Se acuclillo y dejo caer su llanto.

Kakashi no lo dudo y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, bien sabía que merecía todos esos insultos. Que ni con una vida recompensaba el dolor por él que la había echo pasar.

Hinata se abrazó a él tan fuerte que se quería fundir. Por fin se aclaraba todo y podía disfrutar de ese chico que tanto amaba. Y aun entre lágrimas lo beso tan desesperadamente que sentía morir de felicidad siendo correspondida con el mismo ímpetu.

* * *

Hasta aquí y aún falta más. Nex to Me la próxima canción. Golin siento haber tardado tanto. También una disculpa a la sociedad.

Espero sepan disculpar cualquier falta de cualquier tipo que puedan hallar, trate de que no quedara ninguna, pero siempre se me escapan, son unas escurridizas. Nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo. Si, se que ha pasado bastante tiempo, una disculpa por la demora. También una disculpa a la Sociedad del Sharingan Plateado, Si, ya sé que hice promesas que no cumplí a su tiempo. Me disculpo. Pero ya actualice. No como otros, cofcofaspros, cocofninde, cofcofspokygolin.

Los dejo antes de que dichos autores quieran asesinarme por quemarlos.

Declaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic que utilizo sin fines de lucro. Digan no al plagio. 

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

-Hinata, la mesa dos ha pedido su cuenta.- Ino sacudió su melena dorada mientras rellenaba de nueva cuenta su charola con cubiertos nuevos para los comensales que recién entraban.

-De acuerdo, gracias Ino.- La oji perla se apuro en dejar la nota de los clientes que salieron con una sonrisa por lo recién ingerido y el ameno lugar.

Las horas transcurrieron así, con entradas y salidas de clientes hasta que se hicieron las diez de la noche, la hora del cierre de la cafetería. Ya a esa hora el último comensal del lugar salía por la puerta y las chicas estaban alistando y dejando todo en orden. Ino, la más avispada de las dos camareras fijo su vista en la calle al otro lado del negocio. Un conocido peli plata aguardaba en el otro lado de la calle recargado sobre el poste de la luz, específicamente la luz caía sobre el casi dándole una apariencia etérea. Era obvio a quien estaba esperando, así que la rubia dio un pequeño codazo a su compañera quien volteo por la acción de su amiga que con un movimiento de su cabeza le hizo saber que mirara hacia esa dirección. Hinata en automático lo hizo y no fue sorpresa para ella al ver a su ¿Novio? Al otro lado de la calle. Una sonrisa traicionera sobresalió de sus belfos, sacudió un poco su cabeza y fue hacer lo que Ino le había comentado, al regresar a la barra y dar el último pago del último cliente que abandono la cafetería, cuando se topo con los ojos divertidos de Ino sobre ella.

-¿Por qué tienes esa mirada?- Hinata recargo en su pecho la charola en donde llevaba sus pedidos.

-Sabes. No sé porque te haces la difícil con él, si es obvio que estas enamorada de él como antes. Incluso apostaría que ahora lo amas más ¿Por qué razón aun no lo perdonas? Llevas meses castigándolo y aunque al principio no me hacia gracias que regresaras a vivir con él, tengo que aceptar que mi opinión sobre él ha cambiado. Hinata, si incluso te ayudo a superar ese "ligero" problema de alcohol que decías no tener.- Ino la tomaba de los hombros al decirle eso, amaba a su amiga y solo quería verla feliz.

-No es tan fácil pasar por alto todo lo que hizo. Ino, me mintió, anduvo con otra chica. Si, quizás sus motivos no eran malos, pero aun así..., no se Ino. Me confunde.- Bajo su rostro un tano apesadumbrada.

-Hinata, si ese hombre no te confundiera a ese grado, no sería el hombre indicado. Amiga, lo que estoy a punto de decirte lo haré porque te quiero, pero te estás viendo algo cruel con él. Kakashi te amara y todo, pero si sigues con esa actitud puedes perderlo y entonces si será culpa tuya. Piénsalo.- Fue a cerrar puertas mientras dejaba a una acongojada oji perla tras ella.

El dueño del negocio, un atractivo hombre llamado Utakata, llego para ayudarlas. Al principio de la apertura del negocio era él quien hacía de mesero y barman, era esa una de las principales razones por las cuales la mayoría de los comensales eran mujeres. Pero después de la contratación de ambas chicas, la clientela se había vuelo más variada. Ese día, era día viernes, día de pago. Las chicas esperaron a que el señor Utakata bajara de su despacho con ese porte galante que llevaba sin darse por enterado.

-Chicas, como siempre un excelente trabajo. Mañana y los días siguientes tendré que cerrar el negocio para atender unos asuntos muy importantes que surgieron en mi ciudad natal. Así que por ende pueden tomarse estos días libres.

-¡Gracias señor Utakata!- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, como siempre Hinata te esperan afuera. Deberías decirle que pase, cada que me ve cercas de ti, juro siento sus ganas de asesinarme. Aunque tengo que aceptar que hay veces que lo hago a propósito.- La miro divertido mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la chica morocha.- Como justo en estos momentos estoy haciendo. Creo deberías decirle de mis "preferencias", así estará más tranquilo.- Y Utakata volvía a sentir esa mirada afilada queriendo atravesarlo.

Ino sonreía divertida, vaya que a su amiga le pasaban cosas por demás inesperadas. Pero era una gran persona, gentil y muy bondadosa. Esperaba que todo se solucionara con el peli plata, pues nadie se merecía una gran felicidad tanto como ella.

Para Kakashi que estaba fuera observando todo, se le hacía absolutamente frustrante no poder estar ahí, pues Hinata se lo había prohibido cuando él amenazo a un cliente por estar observando de mas las piernas de la oji luna. Y justo ahora, ese tipo hablaba cercas del rostro de su chica y con su mano en su frágil hombro. Mentiría vilmente si dijera que no había veces que dudaba que ella aun lo quisiera, vamos sabía que se merecía todo eso. Lastimarla así no fue algo insignificante, pero ¿Y si Hinata ya no sentía lo mismo por él? No. Tenía que confiar en ella y en sí mismo. Se aderezo en cuanto vio a las chicas salir de la cafetería y detrás de ella su jefe. Observo como Sai llegaba por Ino y como estas se despedían. _El tipo ese_ , Utakata, se despedía de las chicas una vez más para su disgusto, saludando también a Sai y a él mismo agitando su mano en el aire, el solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras su Hinata se acercaba a él.

Hinata iba pensando en todo lo que Ino le había contado, más bien aconsejado. Ahí estaba Kakashi, en el mismo lugar de siempre desde que ella había regresado a trabajar. Después de ese beso de "reconciliación", no había pasado nada más. Ni siquiera le permitía abrazarla. Estaba dolida, pero tenía que aceptar que su orgullo estaba siendo demasiado. Y si era sincera consigo misma tenía miedo de perderlo, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, ella lo amaba con locura. Bien había dicho Ino, lo amaba mucho más que antes. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, empezar a vivir, a vivir en serio con el hombre que amaba.

Al llegar al otro lado de la acera, Kakashi la recibió con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día preciosa?- Pregunto como todos los días.

-Muy bien, algo ajetreado, pero muy bien ¿Y el tuyo?- Contesto apenas en un susurro.

Para Kakashi el que contestara era algo nuevo, pero internamente un júbilo enorme lo inundaba.

-Aburrido. Ya sabes, litigio tras litigio, contrademandas, amenazas de muerte de parte de algunos.- Comentaba el peli plata como si nada mientras empezaban el camino hacia su departamento. Hinata volteo a verlo con sus ojos abiertos a su máximo por lo último que menciono Kakashi.

-No pongas esa cara cariño, siempre lo dicen, pero nunca hacen nada, es solo el coraje del momento.- Tomo su hombro, el mismo en donde Utakata había osado, según Kakashi, tocar a su chica y empezaron a andar un poco mas juntos.

-No deberías bromear con eso. Y si lo dices en serio. Por Dios, ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo.- Llevo sus manos al pecho angustiada.

-No puedo dejar que nada me pase, quiero vivir a tu lado hasta hacernos muy viejitos y con achaques, quejándonos de los nietos.- Bromeo Kakashi mientras cada vez la abrazaba un poco más.

Hinata al principio iba a retirarse como otras veces, pero ya no quería seguir cerrándose más a él. Lo quería cercas todos los días y a cada momento. Así que busco un poco más su calor.

-Tendremos varios días libres, el señor Utakata saldrá fuera de la ciudad, podríamos hacer algo.- Bajo su rostro, no quería verlo, moría de vergüenza, pues ella no era de las que iniciaba con planes precisamente. Además desde hace mucho tiempo no pasaban días libres juntos.

Dios, que alguien lo despertara ¿Por qué estaba soñando verdad? ¿O esto era el fruto de sus esfuerzos para recuperar al amor de su vida? Lo que sea, no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Podríamos pasar las cosas de mi habitación a tu habitación por ejemplo.- Contesto desviando su rostro hacia un lado. Seguramente etaria tan roja que podrían poner a hervir un huevo sobre su cabeza.

Kakashi se detuvo y por lo tanto ella también. Hizo que girara su rostro hacia él, por ende ella tuvo que levantar su mirada perla a esos ojos ónix. Kakashi quiso ver alguna duda en sus ojos, pero lo que encontró fue la seguridad de sus palabras. Hinata solo pudo sostener su mirada mordiendo su labio inferior.

Kakashi sonrió aun más y sin poder evitarlo el beso, esperando no ser rechazado, cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Hinata en su camisa la atrajo de la cintura hacia él. Demonios, cuanto había extrañado todo eso. La pego mas a él, si era posible mientras Hinata abandonaba la camisa y enredaba sus dedos en la plateada cabellera. Pero inesperadamente ella se detuvo, bajando su mirada y jugando con sus dedos índices.

-Po…Po..Podrían vernos.- Dijo en un gritillo tartamudeando.

Kakashi asustado creyendo que ella se estaba arrepintiendo soltó un suspiro de alivio-frustrado. Bueno a Hinata esas cosas le causaban bochorno y eran esos detalles lo que la hacían ver más tierna. Sonrió y quiso sacarla de ese estado avergonzado.

-Bueno, hay mucho trabajo que hacer en casa, así que hay que apurarnos.- Tomo su mano y Hinata entrelazo sus dedos.

Qué bien se sentía ir por la calle con sus manos fuertemente sujetas por el otro. Si ella lo pensaba bien, Kakashi era un hombre único. No tenía vicios, espetando esa lectura erótica que no abandonaba por nada. No tomaba, no fumaba, no era alguien pretencioso, nunca buscaba más reconocimiento que el que le correspondía por derecho. Ayudaba a quienes no lo pedían y a quienes lo pedían. Vamos, que ni siquiera eran de los que salían a los centros nocturnos con los amigos, parecía un tanto anti social, pero era de ella, solo de ella. De eso no tenía dudas, no más.

Kakashi, sentía la mirada de Hinata. Ella aun no se daba cuenta de con que intensidad lo estaba observando. Esa chica tan.., tan ella. Que tuvo una vida difícil con un padre que la despreciaba y la trataba como mercancía, una hermana que pasaba de ella. El único pariente que al parecer la quiere es su primo, el cual siempre esta hasta el cuello de trabajo. Y aun así ella nunca pierde esa luz, esa sonrisa, ni su bondad. Ella era suya. De eso se aseguraría.

Al llegar a su hogar cada quien se puso su ropa mas cómoda para hacer la labor. Hinata acomodo su ropa en los espacios que Kakashi ya tenía listos ¿Desde cuándo? Quién sabe. Así que todo fue bastante rápido, mientras Kakashi dejaba el antiguo cuarto de Hinata listo para usarse como cuarto de huéspedes ella preparaba ya la cena.

Hinata tenía tanto sueño que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Kakashi al verla sonrió, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto estaba sonriendo en el día, sentía que su quijada dolía un poco, pero era más que obvio que valía la pena. Y un pequeño Kakashi estaba saltando eufórico dentro de él, pues después de tanto tiempo la vería despertar a su lado. Sabía que tenía que ir despacio, pues no pretendía asustarla y hacer que pudiera arrepentirse, no importaba si tenía que bañarse con agua helado todos los días.

-¿Por qué no vas a dormir? Yo me ocupare de lavar los platos.- Tomo y apretó suavemente su mano al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Quisiera tomar un baño primero, prometo compensarlo.- Se levanto tallándose los ojos y se dirigió a su nueva recamara.

Mientras Hinata tomaba su baño Kakashi seguía con la labor de dejar la cocina limpia. Mañana ambos tendrían el día completamente libre, y no lo desaprovecharía por nada del mundo. Tardando más de la cuenta y por falta de práctica en esos menesteres termino su labor. Al llegar a su habitación la imagen frente a él lo dejo congelado. Hinata dormía solo con una camisa de él puesta, solo con una camisa ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Como jodidos podrá clasificarse esta situación.

Mientras Kakashi seguía en algún lugar perdido dentro de su mente. Hinata se removía entre sueños, lo cual provocaba que la playera que usaba subiera más de la cuenta, con esto último Kakashi reunió todo su valor y se acerco hacia ella, la observo desde la punta de sus pies hasta el hermoso cabello que poseía, tomo la liguera sabana que estaba a los pies de ella y la cubrió.

-No pensé que fuera a necesitar tan rápido esa ducha de agua fría. Cariño, si supieras todo lo que provocas en mí.- Se restregó sus plateados cabellos y un tanto frustrado tomo un cambio y fue rumbo a la ducha.

Ya habiéndose calmado con el agua frio salió para tomar su lugar en la cama, tomo otra sabana para evitar tentaciones y se recostó boca arriba. En cuanto esa acción se llevo a cabo la oji perla voltea hacia Kakashi y lo abraza cual osos de felpa.

-No haces las cosas fáciles cariño.- Derrotado volteo hacia ella y la abrazo todo lo que pudiera sin despertarla, deposito un beso en su cabeza y se abandono al sueño, sin notar como una Hinata sonreía tiernamente.

Después de una larga y "calurosa" noche por parte de Kakashi, los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana del departamento terminaron por despertarlo completamente. Al estirar su mano no encontró a la chica que le robaba el aliento se levanto abruptamente. En ese instante dicha chica entraba por la puerta de la habitación con una pequeña bandeja de comida en donde contenía el desayuno de ambos, aun llevaba la playera del peli plata, pero para fortuna y/o mala suerte de Kakashi, ella se había puesto un short corto.

-Buenos días. Mi agradecimiento por lo de anoche.- Levanto levemente la charola.

-No tenias por que hacerlo.- Se enderezo e hizo espacio en la cama para la charola.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunto con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas al ver el torso del nudo de su chico.

Kakashi al percatarse de eso estiro su mano hacia el rostro de ella para acariciar esas mejillas tan rojas como la granada. Hinata volteo completamente su rostro hacia el también. Había extrañado tanto esos momentos que le parecía irreal lo que estaba viviendo. El peli plata olvidando todo lo que se había repetido como mantra toda la noche " _No tocarla"_ lo tiro por un caño, pues apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto se lanzo hacia ella para devorar esos bellos labios. Fue de una forma tan arrolladora que en un principio la desubico, pero era de esperarse de alguien tan apasionado como Kakashi, al poco tiempo comenzó a corresponder con la misma intensidad. Sentía un calor asfixiante en su pecho, el corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que sentía saldría de su pecho, era una mezcla perfecta entre felicidad y pasión por el momento.

Busco un poco de estabilidad en la cama pues la posición no le era muy cómoda, agregando que la charola aun estaba sobre esta y no quería tirarla y derramar todo en ella. Kakashi se percato de eso y rápidamente se separo de ella y quito la charola, ella ni siquiera pudo reaccionar debidamente pero de a un momento a otro Kakashi estaba nuevamente sobre sus labios y recostada sobre la cama. Una vieja sensación regreso a ella, una muy vieja y placentera sensación. Ayudo acomodándose mejor y abriendo sus piernas para que Kakashi se acomodara mejor. El sin dudarlo un poco se recostó sobre ella sin aplastarla, jamás abandono esos labios de color rosa, con una de sus manos la atrajo hacia el a la altura de sus centros. Eso provoco un jadeo a Hinata, lo que sonó a música para el peli plata. Este se detuvo un poco para apreciar ese bello rostro de porcelana, deslumbrarse más con esos hermosos ojos color perla que lo observaban con devoción, ternura y pasión. Aun no sabía si seguir o parar, pues él había prometido ir lento para no asustarla, pero cuando ella misma se ponía así, a su alcance, para corromperla libremente era demasiado difícil mantener su palabra.

Mientras tanto ella se perdía en esa mirada ónix, sentía como podía devorarla solo con la mirada, había extrañado tanto esos besos, esa mirada sobre ella, todas las sensaciones que le provocaba. Su mano izquierda fue a parar a sus pectorales, lo vio cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, ella no dudaba de lo que quería. Ella quería sentirse de nuevo su mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra, así que su otra mano empezó a acariciar del pantalón de su pijama.

-Hime, para con esto o no podre detenerme.- Soltó en un jadeo el peli plata.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no quiero seguir?- Suspiro cerca de su oído cuando se acerco al rostro de Kakashi para repartir besos.

-Cariño te deseo tanto, pero no quiero presionarte.- También empezó a besar su rostro.

-Kakashi, deseo que esto pase.- Miro una vez más a su chico a los ojos para demostrar la fuerza de sus palabras.

Al ver esa mirada, no dudo más. El beso que le entrego fue tan cargado de pasión que la dejo sin alentó. Una mano traviesa de él se coló por debajo de la palayera buscando acariciar todo de ella desabriendo que no portaba sosten, eso basto para encenderlo al cien. Devoraba su cuello cuando la sentó y le arranco la estorbosa prenda dejándola solo con el diminuto short negro. Aun que ella al principio se sorprendió lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera, el no tardo en besarla de nuevo y descender a su cuello, clavícula hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, mientras el otro era masajeado con delicadeza. Hinata se sentía en la gloria, la humedad entre sus muslos crecía demasiado, las caricias de Kakashi solo la hacían enloquecer, atinando a arañar ligeramente su espalda y soltar gemidos placenteros. Estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que Kakashi aprovecho pala abandonar su seno, engullir en otro mientras que la mano libre bajaba a su zona, se introdujo con maestría y sus dedos traviesos llegaron a la fuente de la humedad. Dos dedos se colaron en ella y empezaron una danza tortuosa para Hinata quien a los pocos minutos de ese juego llego al clímax soltando el nombre de su amado.

Para entonces la excitación de Kakashi era dolorosa, quería ir lento, pero dado todo el tiempo que había pasado sin ella de ese modo, era imposible. Mientras ella se recuperaba tiro de ese short y se libero de su pijama, ella sin esperarlo aun sintió el miembro de Kakashi introducirse. Aunque había sido sorpresivo no fue en absoluto incomodo, sino bienvenido, elevo un poco sus caderas para recibirlo mejor y poder sentirlo aun mas. Gemidos, suspiros, choques de cuerpos inundaban esa habitación. Dulces palabras de amor los acompañaban también, juramentos inquebrantables se hicieron presentes en esa entrega. Manos sujetas a la altura del corazón. Besos dulces y también llenos de lujuria. Y al final un clímax, que solo sabia a amor. Amor puro.

Un cuerpo encima de otro, ambos con sonrisas radiantes y llenas de felicidad, cuerpos desnudos incluyendo la desnudes del alma. Caricia furtivas, inundadas de devoción y el abrazo como parte de la entrega total.

-Ahora no te libraras de mi Hintata Hyuga.- Recostado y abrazándola le susurro sobre la cabeza de la nombrada.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar Hatake Kakashi. Si lo dijiste ayer, estaremos juntos hasta hacernos viejitos y achacosos quejándonos de los nietos.

-Pues entonces hay que trabajar en los hijos primero.

La beso de nuevo para iniciar una nueva danza de amor. Superadas las pruebas, era hora de disfrutar de las recompensas. 

* * *

Y hasta aquí llego este three-shot. Gracias a la Sociedad del Sharingan plateado por no dejar de presionar-hostigar para terminar este proyecto.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, pues siendo sincera, me ha gustado como ha terminado. Espero que también sea así para ustedes queridos lectores.

Y como hace mucho hizo mención una autora, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, leer sin dejar su comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. No hagan eso. Recuerden que sus comentarios son los que nos alimentan para seguir con este hermoso pasatiempo.

Se despide de ustedes, Rukianeechan.


End file.
